What is a hero
by cavesorachrom
Summary: Insanity is slowly eating me away.But as the walls close in one thing drives me. My lust for revenge.OC fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so feel free to leave tons of reviews and advice** **thanks for reading. Batman any character from the series belong to DC comics.**

 **Bishop**

* * *

Now stop me if you've heard this story before. As far back as I can remember, I've been alone living out on the streets of Gotham City. Moving from place to place grabing any meal I could get my hands on. I'd usually take some odd jobs around town or fight with the local thugs to get a little extra cash. On good days, some locals might even stop by and sweeten the deal with a little extra change.

So needless to say, I wasn't any stranger to violence. Out here it was kill or be killed, so by the time I was about fifteen I'd devolved a pretty good amount of muscle. Honestly, I've always been kind of a hot head. Its not like I tried to pick fights. Living in the conditions that I did, clothes were a luxury that rarely came around. But even when I did make enough money to afford them, I never felt that they were all that necessary.

Lets just say that my choice of fashion was a little interesting. It always seemed to attract some kind of unwanted attention, not that I'd ever change it. Besides I liked the way I looked. Usually, I wore a bright red leather jacket with some blue flames on the back. I paired the jacket with a slightly tattered set of jean shorts and a white or black t-shirt. Short brown dreadlocks hung slightly below my hairline and over my dark skin almost covering my light green eyes.

Now you might be thinking "Who in their right mind would hire a guy like me?" Some random kid off the street. Well you see the only reason you'd say that is because up until now you've only heard about my day life. Night life is when things get interesting.

The street lights on 567 Point Core Parkson drive flicker off as the day comes to a close. I whistled a low tune rounding the corner into the neighborhood. As I continued my stride, my smile widened.

" Three robberies, arson, manslaughter - and there it is - grand theft auto. Poor guy. Murphy, Murphy, Murphy. You just had to steal Dean's car didn't you? Would have got off scotch free if you just weren't so damn greedy. But, unfortunately you fucked with the wrong one. I'd think stealing a car from Gotham's third biggest crime lord being a bad idea would cross your peanut sized mind, but maybe I'm just over estimating you." I chuckled to myself as I read Murphy's record.

I walked and whistled for another two blocks until I reached a small brown brick house with a yellow door. I took a moment and pulled my mask over my nose and mouth. Next I adjusted my black thick-lensed goggles over my eyes. I loved the large smiling set of fangs that Vince had drawn onto my mask. I really need to thank the little shrimp when I get back. But first, work.

"Well here we go." I took a deep breath and knocked casually.

" Huh? Uh who's there? If this is those girl scouts again I told you already, I ain't buying any of your damn cookies!" called James' gruff voice. I sighed, "Yeah Murphy, it's the girl scouts here with your thin mints. Now open the damn door!"

I heard multiple door hinges unlock as he struggled to open door. Eventually, it flew open revealing the middle aged portly man. He was donned with over sized side burns and a stained, over sized t shirt. He laughed and gave a large greasy grin. "Ah well if it isn't my old pal Bishop. How ya been? Come in have a drink. Haven't seen ya since that job at Eddie's over in blue valley. We gotta catch up." I walked with the man into his home.

I look around and noticed the plainness of his household. The walls were all painted white with couple of randomly placed pieces of furniture. "Uh nice place you got here..." He led me into his kitchen and pulled out a chair from the table motioning for me to sit down. I sat as he grabbed two bud lights from the fridge and sat them on the table. He opened his and took a long swig.

I propped my legs up onto the table and leaned back in my chair, humming lightly to myself. You always gotta give them time to make peace with themselves. That just common courtesy. We sat in silence as I watched the seconds on the clock tick by. Soon, they turned into minutes. Then, with each passing moment, I could see Murphy's brow furrow and sweat until he finally exploded, breaking the silence.

"What the hell"s the matter with you huh? Say something! I invite you into my house and this is the thanks I get? The least you could do is try to strike up a conversation! Why are you here? You think I don't know what you do? You're here ta kill me, but you know what? I'm not scared of you. Yeah. You're nothing! You're just some idiot in a mask" He pulled a small pistol from his back pocket and pointed it at my head.

"Heh heh... If you know you stole Dean's car, and you know why I'm here, then why the hell did you open the door?" I said bursting into laughter.

His clench on the pistol tightened. "Because I'm sick and tired of Dean and his gang running the Gotham underground. It's bad enough with black mask and his goons! But now with you, Dean, and all these other freaks running around, I'm going insane. Not to mention having to look over my shoulder for the Bat every ten seconds! I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do! I'm sick of everyone telling me when to pay! I'm done with everyone and their mother running this town! After I kill you, I'll get the respect... I'll... I'll…"

A long silver revolver was now pressed against Murphy's throat. With my fingers secured tightly around the grip he fliched and shook. I chuckled, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey. Murphy. Lets play a little game. It's called shoot first. You win and you get all the love and recognition you so deserve. But if I win, I get to line my pockets with a couple stacks and your brains go splat against that wall behind us."

Sweat poured down his pudgy face. "Just… k-kidding. Bishop, it was a joke…Ha... Everyone knows you got the best guns dealer this side of Gotham."

"On the count of three…one." I began.

"Come on man we can work this out!" he sniveled.

"Two."

"TELL DEAN I"LL MEET HIM IN-"

"You talk to damn much."

A single shot rang through the neighborhood. This woke up the rest of the neighborhood. I sighed and grabbed the beer off the table, wiping the red liquid off the sides and popping the top. I took a sip. "Ahhhh still cold." I sighed contently. Really, its people like him that I hate the most. A gazelle shouldn't bite a lion, that's just not natural. I grinned taking a sip of the cold beverage. My name's Owen Taylor, allies and target's call me Bishop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now presenting the lastest chapter we worked very hard on this. Hope youn enjoy. Special thanks to Storylover1001 for the fav. I do not own Batman or any chracters from the series they belong to DC comics. I only own my oc's**

* * *

Worst job ever.I hate having to kill weak people they just squirming. Don't get me wrong it was funny to watch that greasy pig beg. But nothing compares to the thrill of a fight with someone who could you know actually fight back!

"I swear if me and that shithead Dean didn't have a deal with Donavan I'd..!" I grunted to myself.

Things were never as cut and dry as they seemed, especially in this city. I made my way down Sixth Avenue being carful to avoid people. It's kind of hard to keep a low profile when you smell like blood and tobacco. Turning a few more corners I reached my destination a fucking brick wall.

"Kev open up its me" I whispered against the wall.

The large passage slowly creaked open from the side of the building. Call it cliché if you want but its effective. So effective, that we'd somehow been able to avoid the Bat. Or had we? That guy has a way of always making things turn in his favor. I turned my head to the pale skinned ash haired boy that we all knew as Kevin.

"Hey B how goes the murder."

"As good as ever kiddo"I chuckled.

The kid was just like I was. Raised on the streets. One day he wondered into our um...lair I guess you could call it. Nobody really knows how he got in, but he just did It. After that Dean actually ended up taking a liking to the kid and that was that. I walked through the abandoned complex, nodding to the others working for Dean as I went along.

" Hey bro over here!" called a familiar voice.

That would be Vince, the tech wizard and weapons dealer for our gang and my best friend. The guy was kind of an oddball, but maybe that was why we were such good friends. It also helped that he was the one handing me all my weapons of mass destruction. You could always find Vince somewhere around here, wearing a Brown aviator jacket and cargo pants tinkering and tinkering.

"So B how that pistol handling, I put my heart and soul in to that masterpiece" he grinned walking up to me.

"Never let it be said Vincent Huedonagen wasn't humble." I chuckled.

"So you headed to Deans" he questioned.

I nodded had to go collect the reward and since it was the boss man that gave it to me personally he was the one to give the reward. I might even con a few more bucks out the shithead. After a moment we arrived at Deans offices.

"Uh B I think he's talking to somebody" Vince warned.

I scoffed " WELL TO DANM BAD I WANT MY MONEY!" kicking in the door "YO DEAN WHERE THE HELLS MY…" I trailed off as my eyes fell on Dean's visitor.

Jane Donavan the second richest person in all of Gotham and the reason my life was a living hell. My face twisted in anger as I look at the raven-haired brown-eyed women.

Her face curved into a smirk "Hello Owen how are you?"

I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist. I wasn't gonna let her get to me. Not this time. I maintained my silence. She placed her lace gloved hand in the lap of her yellow sundress and sighed.

"Really darling you should take care of yourself."

She'd developed a habit of that mothering me. She did it just to get under my skin. I could almost feel Vince tense up behind me. She had that effect on people.

"What's the matter everyone's so quiet, come on speak up now."

With ever word she spoke I could hear the hidden poison behind it. The light cascaded through the window highlighting her every feature. A modern Mona Lisa…a devil in disguise. Vince put a hand on my shoulder pulling me back to reality. I scoffed and turned my attention to Dean.

He frowned "You known I don't appreciate it when you barrage in like this Owen."

" Well I don't like hearing you talk shit, so I guess we're both unhappy" I laughed along with Vince.

Dean smoothed back his golden brown hair and cursed under his breath. Dean -our boss- was always a pretty relaxed guy. He wore undershirts and long baggy jeans. He was thin with freckles and kind of lanky. Not some one you'd expect to be running Gotham's third biggest crime ring. But like I said, things in this city were never as they seemed. You see, Dean had a way of working things. He was a people's person. If he wanted something done it was done, if he wanted someone dead they were dead. Even if he didn't do it himself, that was how he ran things.

I groaned and turned towards the door "You know the reason that I came here was to collect the money that you owed me for that job with Murphy. But since ninety percent of my profits go straight to her, she might as well let her keep the change."

I was almost out the door before I stopped. Something was wrong. That witch never came here in person , so that meant something big was going.

"You know what I think I'll stay." I said pulling up a chair.

Vince leaned back against the wall and grimaced. Jane's face found its way back into a smile

"You were always a very perceptive boy. We were actually just about to send someone for you. But now that you're here we can get started. As you know, the batman has become the Gotham underground biggest problem. As of now three of our stations have been hit and a countless number of men captured. Now normally, I wouldn't show my face here and risk anyone finding out about our little business arrangements. But I wont trust anyone else except for myself to deliver this request. Destroying the Batman is our top priority. So I've devise a plan we need to distract him. Then, when he's moved his attention, we find a way to crush him;the end of the Batman."

I sighed, "How exactly do you plan to do that. The guys a brick wall its hard to tell if he's even human."

She grinned manically. "That's exactly where you come in dear. There are only two known people to get cole to the Bat. Robin the boy wonder and more recently. I want you to take the batgirl,shes newer and more inexperienced. Wait until i give the signal then, I want you to kill her."

I slammed my hand against the wall."So what your telling me is that you want me to somehow steal the batgirl. Then bring all the heat over to me? That's bullshit! Just how the hell are we even suppose to do that? It's The damn Batman!"

The room temperature seemed to drop as my furry turned to fear. The billionaire slowly made her way towards the door in long strides. She reached for the door handle but stopped short.

"Don't worry dear. I have confidence that you all will find a way. Oh and Owen darling. I'd find a way to control that tone of yours or we may find that your family reunion won't come so soon."

With that, she left. Hate was never a good enough word for what I felt for her. There's nothing like pure malice, its almost euphoric.

She is the reason for all my troubles.

She is the reason I'm still on the streets.

She is the reason I lose all hard earned profit.

She is the reason that I'm slowly going insane.

She is the reason I enjoy the kill.

One day, I will get my vengeance. My sweet vengeance. But in the end she held something that I wanted. She is the key to keeping my mother alive. For that... One day... She would die.


End file.
